Law and Authors
by Rhonda Roo
Summary: Booth and Bones are sent to New York to work with Beckett and her team. Beckett worries that an FBI agent will send Castle home and she hates working with FBI because they always want to send Castle home. But this case is difficult and she knows she needs her partner there. Booth wants to help them solve it and takes the one person with him that he knows can help, Bones.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Law and Authors**

_Summary:_ If you totally hate the idea of a Bones/Castle crossover… please for the sake of everything that is my sanity then back out now and quickly. With that said: This is a Bones/Castle crossover and if I have ever said anything of mine was AU out of the realm of possibility then this is even beyond that. Hahahaha go further than you can imagine I would go. The FBI gets called in on a case that Beckett and her team is working and of course the agent getting called in is none other than Seeley Booth because they need one thing he has, Temperance Brennan and her team. Beckett still does not like working with the FBI. How does Castle feel about them working with another writer? Well we shall see. Montgomery is still alive during this one and the squints make an appearance from distance only. Since everyone wants a Castle and Bones timeline I can't give a timeline for equal shows they started at different times and romances began in different seasons so separately lets say Castle let's give is an AU imaginary around Season 3 but Josh is out of her life and Gina is just a publisher. Bones let's say Season 4 AU imaginary no complications with either of them.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything to do with Bones or Castle but hey I know its January but I'll start asking now, my birthday is in May… I am not picky so either Nathan or David for a birthday gift would be great.

_A/N: Still working on The Biggest Heart in the World….. don't worry there is a OMG you are not going there in the chapter coming up… but yes I'm going there. But I watched Castle and Bones today and I was like, yep I'm going there too._

**Chapter One: Unique Situation**

**New York, Castle's Loft**

Castle was standing in his kitchen starting on his first cup of coffee when his daughter came down the steps smiling. "So is today a writing day or a precinct day dad?"

He smiled at his daughter's question. "A writing day and I'm sure Beckett is thankful for that."

Martha's voice sounded behind him. "Sometimes I'm not so sure, I believe the beautiful Katherine has a bit of a crush on you Richard."

"You have no idea what you're talking about mother but just keep in your dream world, you want her for a daughter-in-law."

Just as he reached the office door the doorbell rang so Martha went to answer it. "Oh Katherine darling, we were just discussing you."

She smiled. "I hope it was something good Martha."

Alexis picked up her backpack and walked to the door. "Oh gram thinks you're in love with dad and dad says you're not. I'm heading to school so you children play nice now and I'll see you later." She laughed as she walked out the door.

Martha looked back at her son's red face. "Well what she said, I assume I'll see both of you for dinner this evening. I'll be home around 7:00 so one of you call me if you're going to be late, what do you think about Italian tonight Katherine?"

She looked over toward Martha. "That sounds great Martha but you got dinner last night so we can get dinner tonight."

Martha waved toward her son and then hugged the detective. "Then I'll see you later darling, bye Richard." And she was gone.

Kate closed the door then walked over to Castle and stopped right in front of him. "Want to tell me what just happened there?"

He walked into his office knowing she would follow him. "If I understood it then I would explain it to you. Alexis asked if I was writing or going to the precinct and I told her I was going to write, I was sure you would be thrilled. Then mother came down the steps telling me that you have a crush on me, and I told her she was wrong. That's when you rang the doorbell and the morning pretty much just went nuts."

She picked up his cup that was sitting on his desk and took a drink. "Well grab your shoes and jacket, we have a crime scene and I thought I would come to pick you up plus I left something here the other night."

"What did you leave here?"

She smiled and stepped into his bedroom with him behind her then walked into his closet unbuttoning her shirt. "I wanted to wear my blue shirt today and I realized I left it here when I changed into the t-shirt to be comfortable." She came out holding the shirt but was in her bra only and saw the way he was looking at her. "Really Castle, we're best friends I've seen you in only your boxers you can look at me in my bra. Now come on let's go."

**Crime Scene**

When Beckett and Castle got out of her car the guys and Lanie just looked at them but when she got to them Lanie looked at her friend and smiled. "So want to tell me why you and writer boy are arriving together in your car?"

Beckett looked at her and rolled her eyes. "Sure, I picked him up because I left my blue shirt at the loft the other night and I wanted to wear it today."

Lanie stopped working and looked right at her and spoke lower. "Do you want to tell me why you left a shirt at his place?"

Beckett shrugged. "No big deal, we were making pizza at the loft with Alexis and he thought I would be more comfortable in a t-shirt so I changed. I wore his shirt home and left my shirt there, he washed it and hung it in his closet then we both forgot about it. I wanted it this morning; I remembered where it was and went to get it." Then she looked at Lanie. "Really Lanie, we are not sleeping together but when we do I won't tell you about it that's private."

Lanie leaned in closer. "You didn't say if sweetie you said when."

"I know I did, and that's what I meant to say. Everyone knows that best friends make the best lovers and he is my best male friend, I might want to test the theory and well his kisses are amazing. You'll have to trust me on that, not test it."

Lanie looked around. "So where is writer boy anyway? And how do you know about his kisses?"

"None of your business and he said something about running to the coffee shop; he poured coffee this morning and only got one drink before I finished it. He'll be here soon." She pointed down. "So what do we have?"

"A big complication is what we have so Esposito is calling Montgomery to see what we need to do. We have our victim from last night but we have our victim on top of a couple more victims from other times and maybe not even from here."

"Oh no, they are not calling in the FBI."

"I told Esposito to please request no Sorenson considering the first thing he'll do is send Castle home."

"He can't send Castle home, this is my case and no one sends my partner home. I refuse to work with anyone that won't work with my partner so he can forget me working with any FBI stiff."

Ryan walked over. "Sorry Beckett it looks like you have no choice, everything gets wrapped up and hauled to the morgue. We do our thing here and Montgomery is calling Washington D.C. to tell them we need someone outside of our own field office. He said he would explain your unique situation with your civilian investigator partner and see if they have an agent that will agree to work with us."

Ryan saw her look over his shoulder and smile so he looked behind him and saw who she was looking at. Castle was standing there with two coffees and he was talking to an officer, then he started walking toward her so she walked toward him. "Hey Castle, looks like they're bringing the FBI in on this one." Ryan and Esposito were standing behind them in hearing range.

"I understand Beckett; you have to do your job just call me or stop by and keep me in the loop if you don't mind. You know mother and Alexis would miss you if you stop coming over for dinner at night."

"Esposito requested an agent that would agree to work with my civilian investigator partner, I'm sure they can find at least one that understands my situation."

He smiled. "And what situation is that?"

"I'm addicted to coffee and I have a trained writer that will bring me some." She winked at him and then turned to the guys. "So what's our next move while we wait for some FBI agent that will want to kick out my caffeine enabler?"

**Washington D.C.**

Temperance Brennan looked up from her desk when she heard his voice at her door, Agent Booth. "Hey Bones, the FBI needs a big favor from us and a really big one from you."

"That sounds like you're saying I have no choice."

"Well they need us to go out of town on a case and it's a special case, I need to discuss it with Cam and the squints so let's go out here."

She nodded and joined him where Cam had gathered everyone together. Cam started briefing everyone. "So there is a case in New York, the FBI is sending Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan then we will be consulting with not only them but a team from New York. That team will consist of NYPD plus their ME."

Angela spoke up. "Why are they sending Booth and Brennan to New York to work with NYPD?"

Booth jumped in. "They have a victim found this morning that is a recent victim, their ME will take care of that one unless we're needed. But under that victim they found three open body bags and two of them were tagged from Washington DC which means stolen bodies from a morgue and the other from New York but not from their morgue. The bodies are months old and no tags on the bodies and that means we have our work cut out for us. So they had to send someone from D.C. and of course they needed a bones person. Logical choice would be the agent that's a bones person."

Hodgins smiled. "So that means I'm going to get special delivery dirt and bugs, right Booth?"

Angela laughed. "Down boy, Booth you have really made his day on this one."

Bones started walking toward her office with Booth following her. "So when we get packed and headed to the airport are you going to tell me the real reason they're sending us?"

He smiled. "Yes, I'll tell you the real reason I actually volunteered us for this one."

**Booth's SVU, airport bound**

"So Bones I did some checking on the NYPD we'll be working with, Detective Beckett's mother was murdered when she was a teenager. She always refused a partner but she does work with a civilian investigator that's a writer, I mean he's not like you but he writes books based on her. She refers to him as her partner but I guess others in law enforcement want to kick him out first thing because he's a civilian and well they needed someone that understands their situation."

She nodded and smiled. "You understand because of our situation, me being your partner and all."

"You're my best friend Bones and if I'm not too far off I'm betting that he's her best friend. When you have a job like ours you need that someone that you can talk to, someone to trust. I bet he's that someone for her and I hate that she feels she can't trust the FBI for that reason. Anyway on Detective Beckett's team there are two other detective's two guys Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito who are partners. Then the ME they work with most of the time is Dr. Lanie Parish. The commanding officer is Captain Roy Montgomery, Caroline talked to him and he said to tell us thank you for agreeing to come. We meet with them at the precinct first thing in the morning."

They pulled into the parking lot of the airport and he headed for short term parking. "Why are you parking in short term parking Booth?"

"Daisy and Sweets are picking up my SVU later tonight and taking it to my place so I don't have to leave it at the airport while we're there. I mean we don't know how long we'll be gone."

**Booth and Brennan, New York… much later in the evening**

She smiled at him outside her hotel room door. "Thanks for dinner Booth."

"You're welcome Bones. So I'll be out here around 7:00 in the morning?"

She laughed as she grabbed his hand and put a key card in it. "Let yourself in when you get here I mean we have keys to each other's homes why should on the road be any different? Goodnight Booth." She rose up and kissed him on the cheek. Then let herself in smiling at him again over her shoulder before closing her door.

**Castle's Loft, late the same evening**

Castle and Alexis were cleaning up the kitchen after they had once again banned Kate from helping and Martha had joined Kate at the counter with a glass of wine. Alexis looked over at Kate. "So the FBI agent from D.C. will be here tomorrow morning?"

"Well Montgomery said that they were arriving tonight but they would be at the precinct in the morning, I guess they're sending two agents. I'm not looking forward to it, the first thing they always do is send Castle home."

He stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "I told you Beckett, you have a job to do and that case looks intense. If they say I'm in the way then I'll come home and I'll sneak you coffee to the precinct, we can talk on the phone or whatever. Just come over for dinner, I don't want to interfere in your job and if you miss me you can always just sleepover."

Alexis frowned and punched him in the arm. "Excuse me; teen daughter is in the room."

Kate laughed. "I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens tomorrow."

Martha hugged Kate to her side. "I'm sure most law enforcement people don't understand your unique position, I'm sure you're the only one that has a writer partner."

Kate stood up and started putting on her jacket. "Well whatever happens they need to understand, my partner stays. So Castle, I'll pick you up at 7:00 in the morning?"

He started walking toward her. "Actually I need to run an errand in the morning then I'll stop for your coffee, I'll meet you at the precinct if that's okay?"

She smiled when they got to the door. "They'll be there around 8:00 so don't be much later than that so the agents don't have a reason to think my partner is a slacker and kick you out."

"I promise quick errand and my partner's caffeine fix then no later than 8:05."

She pulled him by his shirt to her lips for a quick kiss. "See you in the morning Castle." She waved back at the ladies. "See both of you tomorrow night." Then she closed the door on her way out.

He turned around and looked at them. "What are you looking at?"

Martha smiled. "She's here for dinner every night, picks you up most mornings, refuses to work with anyone that won't work with you and kisses you goodnight on the lips. You my boy are in some serious denial get on with seducing that girl and make me some more grandchildren while I'm young enough to remember their names."

Alexis headed for the steps. "Okay teen daughter is now leaving the room, goodnight both of you."

**TBC**

Next chapter will have one or two jaw dropping moments… hahahahaha


	2. Let's Get to Work

**Title: Law and Authors**

Summary: Everyone meets and…..

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with any of them.

_A/N: I am so sorry about slow update on this but I have been sick for months and only one story has been enough with school. But my doc is finally getting me where I need to be… feeling better. School is boring but I've been assured by my doctor that no has actually died from boredom so I'm safe for the next 7 weeks until this class is over. Yes in this story Alexis is going to be a normal 16 year old because I want her to be and there are going to be "moments"… thanks for hanging in there._

**Chapter Two: Let's Get to Work**

Kate looked at her watch and noticed it was just a few minutes before 8:00 when she saw a text pop up on her phone from Castle.

**Castle: **On my way with your coffee Detective

**Kate: **Thanks Castle, see you soon

She heard the elevator ding and saw a man get off in what looked like a regulation FBI suit but the woman had on a skirt and was not FBI, there was no way. He looked at an officer and put his hand out and then the officer pointed toward her so they walked toward her. She stood up when the pair reached her desk and he put his hand out. "Agent Seely Booth FBI and this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian Institute."

"Detective Kate Beckett and these are my partners Detectives Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan."

He looked at her and smiled. "Aren't we missing one partner?"

She blushed just a bit. "He had to run an errand for his actual job of author this morning but he's on his way and will be here in less than 5 minutes."

He laughed. "Keep close tabs on him?" He turned to his partner and winked. "Sounds a lot like you Bones."

She laughed. "Actually Booth it sounds more like you, I rarely know where you are."

Kate looked at them and smiled. "You call her Bones?"

He nodded. "That's what she does you know, she does the bone work."

Kate nodded. "Well it's great to meet both of you, how about we go in and introduce both of you to our captain then when we get done my partner will be here."

They started following her and on the way Booth looked over at Kate and smiled. "Bones is an author too."

She smiled. "So your partner is a writer too? No wonder you were willing to work with me."

He nodded. "Sometimes other law enforcement officials don't get us either, it's either work with us or don't but she's my partner."

Kate smiled as she knocked on her captain's door. "I understand what you mean; people don't understand why I work well with a writer."

Bones laughed. "I have no idea what the two of you mean."

Captain Montgomery waved them in; when they walked in he stood up and put his hand out. "Captain Montgomery, we're glad to have you here agents."

Booth smiled. "Actually I'm Agent Booth but this is my partner Dr. Brennan of the Jeffersonian, she's an Anthropologist and an Author."

Montgomery smiled. "Well another law enforcement official that is partnered with an author, well this should work out really well except they haven't met your partner yet, have they Beckett?"

"No sir, he should be here any minute he had to drop a manuscript off this morning. And Lanie said she would be up here first thing also."

"Well I'll let all of you get to work and get acquainted with the rest of the team, let me know if you need anything."

Booth shook his hand again. "Thank you sir, I'm sure we'll all be just fine."

The three of them walked out of the office and Kate saw the coffees on her desk so she looked at Esposito. "Are they in the break room?"

"Yes, Lanie wanted your boy to make her a coffee."

"I told you not to call him that."

"Well if the two of you would hurry up and be honest we could call him something like your fiancé or your husband but right now, it's your boy."

She just shook her head but then she heard voices and saw Castle walk out of the break room with Lanie. Kate walked over beside him and motioned toward Lanie. "This is Dr. Lanie Parish, our ME that was at the crime scene so we'll be working with her. And this is my partner Richard Castle."

Before she could introduce the others he put his hand out to Bones. "Temperance Brennan, it's great to meet you."

She smiled so Kate knew that Dr. Brennan recognized his name. "The feeling is mutual Richard, I love your books." Then it was like it just dawned on her and she smiled at Kate. "You're Nikki Heat, aren't you?"

Before Kate could answer Castle looked over at Booth. "You must be the person that Andy Lister is based on." He shook Booth's hand.

"Well not entirely, some of it isn't factual and later I'll tell you exactly what. Actually my name is Seely Booth."

Kate laughed. "I know how you feel Agent Booth; I have to correct people all the time about certain things in the book."

Bones smiled at Kate. "So page 105 of Heat Wave?"

Kate's face turned extremely red. "That is strictly fiction and all Castle's imagination."

Bones looked at Castle and Kate could tell she was really looking at him. "Really? Well that's kind of sad, but you have a wonderful imagination."

Booth cleared his throat. "Bones stop it, geez you're always doing that stuff to me and I bet Detective Beckett hates it as much as I do."

Bones looked at him and winked. "You wouldn't if you would just give in, maybe both of you could find out that fact is just as great as our imaginations." She had effectively stunned everyone into silence; he knew she was good at that. "So Dr. Parish would you please show me your morgue and we can get started down there?"

Lanie smiled. "I'll be more than happy too although I'm sure we don't have the set up you have."

"Well I work at the Jeffersonian but I'm sure what you have will do just fine for our purposes, but do you have equipment for us to communicate with my team back in D.C.?"

Lanie turned around. "Hey Javi can you let grab Tori and maybe get some IT equipment set up in the morgue for Dr. Brennan to communicate with her team?"

He nodded. "I'll call Tori and get right on it Lanie."

Kate, Castle, Agent Booth and Ryan were looking over the murder board when Kate's phone chimed a text. She showed it to Castle then spoke low to him. "Did she say anything this morning?"

"No, just asked if you were coming over tonight."

Kate looked around. "Excuse me I need to make a phone call real quick."

Ryan looked at Castle. "Hey is everything going okay with Little Castle?"

Castle looked over at Booth. "My daughter is 16 years old and everything that happens every 5 seconds is a crisis even splitting a fingernail these days. She used to be so put together and it seems like just lately she is morphing into something I don't recognize and well for that she needs a woman and my mother is on the wrong side of 40 for her questions."

Booth looked at him. "Wrong man to talk to for that, I have a son and Parker is 8 years old but I do feel sorry for you. If you don't mind me asking where is her mother?"

"We're divorced and she's an actress, the only thing she cares about is who might be looking at her but Beckett is great to Alexis and they are really good friends."

Booth nodded. "I'm divorced too and although my ex has custody when I have Parker he always wants Bones to go where we go, he thinks she's great."

They both saw Ryan laughing so he looked at them. "You do realize that you guys are just different law enforcement branches of the same denial problem, you guys are both in love with your best female friend and don't realize it." He walked off shaking his head.

Kate came back with a smile on her face and sat down close to Castle. "It was nothing and it's all fixed, we're going to discuss it over Pizza, breadsticks and salad tonight. Martha said we should invite everyone over since she's cooking." Using quotes with the words cooking.

Booth looked at Kate. "Who's Martha?"

"Martha Rogers, she's an actress and Castle's mom and she has invited everyone to Castle's for dinner tonight."

Booth smiled. "Sounds like fun, I'm sure I can answer for both of us and accept if you don't mind Richard?"

Castle smiled. "I would love to have both of you just please call me Castle or Rick, only mother or ex wives call me Richard." He looked back at the board then pointed. "That is what I've been looking at and trying to figure out."

Kate looked at him. "What is it Castle?"

"See that dress right there on the bottom that is a designer dress or a knock off anyway."

Kate laughed. "How would you know Castle?" He noticed that Booth laughed too.

"I saw one just like it, very similar just a couple of days ago. Just a second let me call mother." He dialed his phone but never thought to walk away. "Mother when we were shopping for that thing the other day and you were looking at that other thing where were we?" Then he remembered why he couldn't have the entire conversation, Kate was standing there.

"_Richard darling you're making no sense but I'm going to assume that Katherine is standing there and you don't want her to know you were buying her a dress for the book party?"_

"Yes Mother, that exactly."

"_We were at Neiman Marcus, remember I wanted you to buy her that Donna Karan but you found that other dress and then found that tie to match her dress?"_

Both of them were looking at him with puzzled expressions. "Thank you mother, we're bringing everyone so order enough food and just order from wherever I have an account." He hung up and smiled. "That's a Donna Karan and we saw one very similar to it at Neiman Marcus when we were out shopping for umm mother."

Kate smiled at him and walked off. "Ryan can you go grab your partner, I have something for you guys to check out?"

Booth leaned over. "Have you ever bought a dress for her when you went to an important event?"

"Only twice and the first time I thought she was going to kill me for it although she loved the dress, her best friend told me."

He smiled and patted Castle on the back. "She knows you were shopping for her and I think she no longer gets mad, I hope the dress is pretty."

Castle looked at him and smiled. "Oh it's gorgeous and on her it's going to be extra gorgeous and I found a tie to match."

"You guys aren't just best friends are you?"

"Actually yes we are as much as I would like to be more, what about you and Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes unfortunately but I would marry that woman tomorrow, oh man we are up the same creek aren't we?"

Castle nodded. "Both of us in love with gorgeous, smart women and scared to death to tell them."

He saw Kate walking back and she smiled at him again. "So did you find something pretty for your mother?"

He grinned as she put her hand on her cup. "You know how mother shops, it is stunning."

She winked at him. "Good at least I'll look really great, I hope you got a tie to match I love it when we match." Then she walked off with her cup leaving him speechless and Booth laughing.

_Later that evening at the loft_

Everyone walked in and of course Martha was in her element. She did what Castle always refers to as floating to the door. "Richard you and Katherine are home earlier than I expected, the food will be here in about 40 minutes."

Kate smiled as she kissed Martha on the cheek. "You do know I don't actually live here, right Martha?"

"Wishful thinking darling, I can't help it that my son is slow."

Kate laughed. "So Martha you know Esposito, Ryan and Lanie. This is Agent Seely Booth and his partner Dr. Temperance Brennan from Washington D.C."

Martha smiled. "Nice to meet you Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan, I know who you are my son reads your books and so does my granddaughter."

Bones looked at Castle. "You have a sibling with a child?"

He laughed. "She's talking about Alexis; I have a 16 year old daughter." He looked at Martha. "Where is Alexis?"

"She is at a study group for some AP seminar tomorrow and will be home in about 30 minutes, I asked her if she told you and she said she told Kate."

Kate smiled at him. "I'm sorry I forgot to tell you."

He walked over to the kitchen. "No big deal she's like half yours anyway."

Bones looked at Kate like she was confused. "The two of you have a child together?"

Kate laughed. "No, Castle has custody and I'm kind of like a mother figure to her she calls me to talk and stuff so he says she's half mine."

Bones sat down on the couch beside Booth. "Do you mind if I ask where her mother is?"

Castle leaned on the kitchen counter. "We're divorced and have been for 13 years, she lives in California. Her mother is kind of all about herself, but she does like to take Alexis shopping." He walked over to the kitchen door. "So Dr. Brennan would you like to see my office?"

She laughed and stood up. "I would love too but please call me Temperance or even Tempy that's what my dad and brother call me."

Kate got up and walked to the kitchen. "Hey Castle can I bring you and Temperance some wine?"

He popped his head back out. "Yes please, thanks."

She poured wine and after returning from the office she picked up her glass and joined the others sitting in the living room. Esposito had helped himself to a beer and got one for Booth. Ryan looked at Kate. "So that tip about the dress today was good, how did you figure it out?"

"Castle saw a dress like it when he was out buying one for me a couple of days ago, I could tell by his conversation with Martha that it was for me and we have a book party coming up." She looked at Martha. "So is the dress pretty?"

"I'm sworn to secrecy darling but you would look amazing in a potato sack."

Lanie laughed. "So book parties, dinner every night, breakfast on the weekends, and movie and pizza nights with Alexis and when he has a major event he stopped asking just started putting it on your calendar. You two are so dating."

Kate laughed. "We are not dating; he is just interested in friendship."

The door opened and Alexis walked in she looked around at the scene. "Where's dad?"

Martha smiled. "He was showing Agent Booth's partner his office; you've read her books Dr. Brennan."

Suddenly they heard a laugh from the office and Alexis looked toward the office and then saw Kate sitting on the couch beside a man she had never met. No they couldn't do this to her, things were going so well and now this why did these people have to come and mess up her perfect family? Kate and her dad were even kissing each other all the time now, she even caught them making out in his office she never said anything because she was afraid they would stop. They all saw tears on Alexis' face before she started for the steps. "This isn't happening. Go the hell back to where you came from, both of you because you can't tear my family apart."

**TBC**

Oh wow… super weird case with designer dresses and now Alexis has gone wacko on them. I'll try to update quicker but my family is going a big wacko too… plus I have been so incredibly ill. Next chapter fix Alexis' problem and then dig in the case and I am going to try to dig in the case… you'll have to just give me some mess up room there.


	3. Family Matters

**Title: Law and Authors**

Summary: Dealing with Alexis, they discuss personal issues and the case briefly.

Disclaimer: I don't own them but my birthday is coming up in 71/2 weeks and well I'll leave it there.

_A/N: I know it's out of character for Bones to connect in the way I'm portraying but it is AU._

**Chapter Three: Family Matters**

Kate looked over at Booth and then around the room. "I'm so sorry." She got up and then looked at Martha. "Would you please get Rick?" She ran up the steps.

Kate got upstairs quickly followed by Castle. "What happened to Alexis?"

"I don't know, she came in and looked around the room. She asked where you were and then Temperance laughed, she started crying and said they should go back where they came from and not tear her family apart."

He shook his head. "This comes from thinking we're together and then seeing you talking to Booth, she knows about Sorenson."

Kate nodded. "Not the same thing Castle and we aren't the same people we were back then." She rose up and kissed him on the cheek. "You know how I feel about you, right?"

He nodded. "Let's have that discussion after the case, first let's see what's going on with Alexis." He knocked on her door, she opened the door and saw them but she was on the phone.

"Hey Paige, I need to go so I can talk to dad and Kate but I'll see you at school tomorrow." She put her phone down and looked at them. "I guess I need to explain that huh?"

Rick looked at Kate and she smiled. "No, you don't but you do need to apologize to the others." They heard a doorbell. "There's dinner, want to join us?"

Alexis nodded. "I am sorry for what I said; I guess we're going to have a family talk after dinner tonight?"

Rick shook his head. "No, after this case then Kate and I will sit down with you for that family talk."

Alexis smiled. "Okay, great now I'll go down and apologize." She turned around and saw them holding hands talking quietly. "Hey I am really sorry."

Kate looked at her and smiled. "I know but part of it is our fault too, now scoot." Alexis laughed and went down the steps. She got to the living room where the others were sitting. "I'm sorry for that outburst, it's just things are weird sometimes but it's not any of you and well I guess that's it." She looked up and saw her dad coming down the steps with Kate.

Lanie stood up. "Listen girl you need to calm those teen hormones down, you are going to make your dad and Kate old before their time." She pulled her to the couch; they noticed that Kate went on to the kitchen with Martha and Rick to help with food. "This is Agent Seely Booth and his partner Dr. Temperance Brennan."

Alexis put her hand out. "Alexis Castle, Rick's daughter and I'm Lanie's intern every other day. Nice to meet both of you, I read your books Dr. Brennan."

Bones stood up and smiled. "When we're not at the morgue you may call me Temperance, so you'll be working with us?"

Lanie shook her head. "We were going to give her something else to do during this case."

"If it's okay with Rick then I would love to have her working with us, I think this will be a great experience for her and extra help for us."

Lanie looked toward the kitchen. "Hey Castle, is it okay with you if Alexis joins us on this case?"

He looked at Kate. "I'm okay with it. What do you think; I mean she is half yours?"

She laughed. "I think you are taking the half mine too literal but I think Lex knows what she wants to do and if gets to be too much she can do something else."

Alexis nodded. "Great, I can't wait so we can talk about the case after dinner?"

Booth walked to the table with the others. "She's a go getter, who does she take that after?"

Martha sat down and smiled. "Oh she gets that from Katherine, as well as many of her other fine qualities." They all laughed as they sat down. They discussed everything except the case during dinner and dessert, like Ryan's wedding and the approaching book party.

After everything had been cleaned up they sat down with coffee for some and tea for others. Kate pulled out some folders and put them on the table. "Now I guess we do need to discuss the case for awhile."

Martha got up. "That's my cue darlings; I have a party that I must get to as I'm late already."

Jenny got up and smiled. "Martha would it be okay if I catch a ride with you, I mean me and case discussions usually don't work out?"

Martha laughed. "I know that feeling; I leave so many times when Richard, Katherine and Alexis get into discussing cases here." She turned around. "Let's do this again before the two of you go back to Washington, but after you solve the case."

Bones laughed. "I hope we get to, I've really enjoyed myself Martha. It was great meeting you also Jenny."

Jenny smiled. "Thanks, it was great meeting both of you also but like Martha said let's do this after the case." They left and then Kate opened the folder.

"To catch Alexis up on what's going on with this, we had a crime scene that was a body. After Lanie and first responders arrived it was discovered we had to decomposed bodies under our victim, then when they started moving them to the morgue it was discovered we had 3 and not 2. Not all of the victims are from New York which is why they brought the FBI in on it."

Alexis looked over at Booth. "Why did they call you? I mean nothing personal but there is a field office here locally."

He looked at Rick and at his nod continued. "The FBI explained to me about the unique working situation of Kate, having a civilian as a partner. FBI would want to kick him out immediately because your dad isn't a cop but neither is Bones and she's my partner. It was requested by the captain here that someone would come that would understand the situation and well with us so many don't get how we work so well together."

Alexis nodded. "I know I didn't get it for the longest time and then after I started working with Lanie I saw them at a crime scene, I mean that mind meld thing they do is freaky." She pulled the folder over in front of her. "So have ID's on all the victims been done?"

Bones spoke up. "No, we are going to hopefully finish that tomorrow but evidence was sent by currier to my team in DC so we'll talk to them tomorrow. I will seriously need your help in this; I'm excited to have you with us actually. We know the recent victim is from New York, one corpse is from possibly New Jersey and the others from DC so this is going to be confusing but a very rewarding case to solve."

Alexis nodded. "I have one AP test in the morning at 7 a.m. then I'll be at the morgue by 8:30 a.m. and I'll bring the coffee when I come." She got up. "I need to go to bed so I can be at the school by 6:45; I like to be early for everything." She walked over and kissed Rick on the cheek and then kissed Kate on her temple. "Goodnight parental people and the rest of you I'll see you tomorrow."

Booth smiled. "Goodnight Alexis and good luck on your test in the morning."

"Thank you Agent Booth, I guess I'll see you sometime tomorrow." Then she was gone up the steps.

Bones looked down when she received a text; she read it and looked at Booth. "That's dad, he got home with Parker okay." At his look she smiled. "Did I forget to tell you that Rebecca called me today?"

Booth laughed. "Yes but its fine she talks to you more than me lately, as long as Parker is okay then I'm fine. What's up with her this time?"

"She had to go out of town on a work emergency until Monday so dad said he would take Parker for the weekend. He needed to go to my apartment and pack the clothes he has there for the weekend and lucky for us his soccer stuff was there too. Dad will take him to practice then he's taking the grandchildren out for pizza."

Kate looked over at her. "How many grandchildren does your dad have Tempy?"

"Well my brother has two daughters; he adopted his wife's girls when they married. And of course there's Parker so he has 3 right now. He's on a campaign for more so most days I try to avoid him."

Before she even thought who she was around Kate spoke up then realized what she was saying. "I know that feeling if it's not my dad then Martha and sometimes it Martha with my dad ganging up on us. I mean it's like give us time but not yet."

Rick laughed and leaned in. "Hey Kate, you do realize what you just told?"

She laughed. "Oh come on babe, everyone knows that when I have children one day they'll be yours I mean who else would I have any with?"

Ryan smiled. "Well who knows Beckett, the guy you end up marrying since you aren't even dating Castle."

She smiled. "Okay when I end up getting married then I know it will be Castle and then when I have children they will be Castle's too. I mean we date it's just not a normal relationship, Tempy gets what I'm saying don't you?"

She laughed. "I do and I tell my dad all the time that one day Booth and I will settle down and give him more grandchildren just not yet."

Esposito stood up and stretched. "Well it's time for us to go so we can get to work on time tomorrow; our boss lady here hates it when we're late. By the way Beckett, to get those children the two of you have to do more than a few family dinners."

She smiled as she carried cups to the kitchen and started loading the dishwasher. "And Javi how do you know we haven't?"

Lanie picked up her purse. "And on that note we're out of here, do you need a ride home Kate?"

"No, I'm staying for awhile to help Rick clean up." She ignored the looks and finished loading the dishwasher so she could run it.

Rick walked all of them to the door and after closing it and locking it he went to the kitchen. "You know they all think we're having sex now and you are spending the night?"

She started walking toward his room while unbuttoning her shirt. "I am staying over tonight; do you mind I mean I just don't feel like going home?"

He followed her to his room. "No, I wouldn't mind if you just moved in."

_The loft about an hour later_

Martha quietly unlocked the door and walked in so she wouldn't wake up her son or her granddaughter. The party had been a bust and she just wanted to get some sleep, but as she walked through the living room she stopped when she heard something coming from her son's room. "Oh babe that feels so good, yes right there. If you stop I swear I'll shoot you." She laughed and walked on up to her room, she had suspected they were sleeping together for some time but had no proof until now.

In Castle's room Kate was sitting on Castle's bed in a pair of his boxers and she was leaning against his legs, he smiled as he rubbed her shoulders. "So that feels good Kate?"

"I've never had a better massage, between your tub and the massage I'm going to go to sleep quickly."

He moved over to his side and pulled the covers down. "Good, I'm glad I could help you sleep better Kate but one day you'll be in this bed for more than a massage and a cuddle buddy."

She laughed. "And one day soon I hope." No more was said while they lay down to sleep.

**TBC**

More case in the next chapter and less "couple" stuff… I'll get back to it later.


	4. Beckett Flavored

**Title: Law and Authors**

_**Summary**_: Will dig into the case and other things

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Castle or Bones but I am waiting for the next season of both to see how my weekly viewing plays out.

**Author's Note:**

If you are reading this chapter then you stuck with me, thank you. I know my stories were supposed to be on hiatus until July but sometimes life gets in the way, not an excuse it just happens. School has to take the lead beyond anything because I do graduate in May 2016, so not including the class I'm presently in I have 2 classes left. We moved and life became busier than I anticipate for a while, that should slow down. I plan to try and post 2 chapters a week beginning next week, not of each story but of the ones I'm working on and they will be finished. Once they are finished then I will be taking an absence from writing for a while to finish my book and turn it in for publication. I might do a one-shot here and there or do rewrite/repost of some deleted fics but other than that I will be on break from anything new.

If you are reading a Castle story then no matter what happens on the show I will continue to write them as I always have. The show runners say there is going to be no divorce and I trust that the show runners and writers know what they're doing. No matter how the show plays out or it ends after season 8, which is what I'm thinking then hey I still write Cold Case so I will write a show that has ended.

Thank you for your patience and hopefully you will continue to enjoy what I write.

Rhonda 3

**Chapter Four: "Beckett" Flavored**

Martha looked up as Kate exited from Castle's office, Kate didn't see her right away because she was massaging her head. Kate looked up and saw Martha. "Good morning Martha."

She walked over and gave the older woman a hug on her way to the kitchen. "Coffee is already made, you're an angel Martha."

"I would love to take credit darling but it was Alexis on her way out of the door. She said that she looked in and saw you both sleeping and that you would need coffee when you got up."

Kate laughed while heading to the coffee pot. "She's a smart girl, I apparently have raised her well."

Martha knew Kate was joking but she loved the fact that Kate loved Alexis so much. "You have been a wonderful influence on my granddaughter Katherine, she loves you very much."

Kate poured her coffee and walked over to sit beside Martha. "I love her too, not mention you and Rick."

Martha nodded. "So when are you and my son going to actually become a couple?"

"Possibly after this case, I mean when that happens we need to sit and discuss some things but doing that during a case isn't fair to work or to Rick. I'm not just messing with your son's feelings Martha, I promise. And just in case you're wondering nothing has happened between us yet. Last night my neck was hurting and the pain pills just didn't help this time so Rick gave me a neck rub and it put me to sleep."

"What goes on in there is really none of my business and Katherine, I know in my heart you would never hurt him on purpose. But darling I am concerned about this pain you're having, this has been going on for too long now."

Kate patted Martha's hand. "I know Martha and I promised Rick that I would go to see a doctor when the case is over, I even told him he could go with me so he heard it from the doctor what is wrong."

"Well darling, we are all just concerned about you it's what families do."

Kate nodded but couldn't hide the tears she was holding in her eyes. "It makes me feel really good when one of you includes me in the family and one day I do want to be part of this amazing family." She walked over to put her cup in the sink then walked to the office door. "Hey babe, I have to go home to get dressed."

Rick stepped out of the office door buttoning up his shirt. "I'll be along soon, give me time to grab you some breakfast and run by the store to grab you some more pain pills."

"I can grab some Rick."

"You can but you won't, let me do this for you."

She nodded. "Okay, thank you for taking care of me." She raised up and kissed him. "I'll see you soon babe." Then after a wave toward Martha she left.

Rick walked over and poured coffee. "You're up early and making coffee mother, not such a great party last night?"

"No Richard, it wasn't and I was home rather early but Alexis made the coffee. She said she looked in your room and saw both of you asleep, she knew Katherine would want a cup before she left."

"Alexis thinks the world of Kate."

"Martha smiled and patted her son's hand. "Alexis loves Katherine, we all do and she knows that." He nodded and Martha went on. "Just like she loves all of us, she did tell me that this morning."

He put his now empty cup in the sink. "Can I fix you some breakfast before I leave mother?"

"Oh no thank you Richard, I have a breakfast appointment this morning so I need to get going." She walked to the steps and turned around. "So Richard tell me one thing, you already have her a ring don't you kiddo?"

"Yes mother I do and only two others know about it because Alexis and Lanie helped pick it out." He walked over and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm going to head on out mother, Kate or I one will call you about dinner tonight." She nodded and he watched her walk up the steps.

**Morgue, 8:15 a**

Lanie and Brennan looked up when the door opened but instead of Alexis it was Kate. Lanie smiled. "So detective what can we do for you? And where is your very hot partner?"

Kate smiled knowing her friend was teasing. "I'm here to ask for a medical opinion from both of you and he's on his way in by now, he was getting ready to leave right after me this morning."

Lanie laughed and nudged Brennan. "Notice how she just slid in there the fact that she spent the night and we aren't supposed to notice she said that."

Kate laughed. "Nothing happened Lanie, my neck was bothering me again so he gave me a neck rub and I fell asleep."

Brennan had been silent to this point but then smiled. "So you slept in the guest room?"

Kate stuck her tongue out at her new friend. "No, I fell asleep on his chest and I'm pretty sure when Alexis looked in on us this morning she saw me still on his chest. I had coffee with his mother before I left this morning."

Brennan took her gloves off and after washing her hands she walked over to Kate. "Sit down detective and tell me about this pain."

"It's in my neck, mostly in the back and some headaches. Rick doesn't know about the headaches because he just worries, but those are in mostly in my forehead."

Lanie walked over and stood watching Brennan rub about on Kate's neck. "And here I thought you would want me to do a quiet pregnancy test for you, I would you know?"

Kate laughed. "Lanie I'm not pregnant yet." Just then they heard the door close.

They heard Alexis' voice. "Then maybe you aren't trying hard enough, I mean you guys sleep together more than apart. But for me to get that sibling I would love to have, you guys are going to have to have sex, it doesn't happen while you are fully clothed."

Kate leaned her face up to accept the kiss from Alexis. "I'm not having sex with your dad big mouth and when I do then we won't be sharing."

"Did you know Kate that you can hear things coming from his room, like you moaning and telling him not to stop?"

"He was giving me a neck rub but that was it." She grabbed Alexis' hand. "I'm not going to hurt your dad Lex."

"I know and I know you guys are waiting until the case is over." She put the coffee and bag down. "Kate dad got your coffee and breakfast, he thought you would be upstairs."

"I just came to have the good doctors here check me out because of my neck pain and headaches."

Alexis looked at Brennan. "What do you think is causing it?"

"Your neck is very tense detective and your head is also, I'm going to say most likely its tension. How long have you been having this pain?"

"For a few months, longer than Rick knows. We went through a rough patch and we were hardly speaking, I was sure our partnership was over but we talked and worked out most of it but since then I'm just scared that I'll do the wrong thing and lose him."

"Do you mind me asking what happened?"

Kate looked at Lanie and Alexis sipping coffee on the other side of the room and Alexis put her head down. "I lied to him about a guy I was dating at the time, I told him I wasn't that it was friend. He saw us together one day when I thought he wasn't coming in, in the break room we were kissing. He left and then after he refused my calls for a week I went to the loft. We had broken up because Tim said I was too invested in my partnership with Rick and in his family to ever commit to anything else. Rick refused to speak to me for weeks, the pain started then and hasn't let up."

Brennan handed Kate a tissue to wipe the tears off of her face. "It's tension but it's not something that is easily fixed. I'm going to suggest after this case you take a vacation and deal with any issues that you think might be going on from that time. It's obvious that it still bothers you and both of you need to sit down and talk about everything."

Kate stood up and smiled through her tears. "Then after this case I'll tell Montgomery that Rick and I have to take time off, maybe you'll want to join us Alexis?"

She shook her head. "No thanks, it should be just you and dad but thank you for thinking of me. Now you better get up there or he's going to worry."

Kate laughed then walked over kissing the teen on her head. "I'll go so you guys can talk about me."

Lanie let out a loud laugh. "Vain much girlfriend?" The only answer she got was Kate closing the door.

**Bullpen, 8:30a**

Kate walked in and saw the guys at the murder board, coffee and a pastry bag on her desk. She picked up the coffee and walked over to Rick. "Thanks Rick, so did you guys come up with anything?"

Castle looked at her. "Are you just now coming in?"

"No, I stopped down to talk to Lanie and Brennan but I'll tell you about it later. So anything on this case?"

Esposito laughed. "See Booth, we told you this one was Beckett flavored."

He laughed. "That you did but sometimes the weird ones are the most interesting." He pointed at the dress. "That is a fake, so where do we go to look for fakes like that?"

Beckett smiled at her team. "Oh I think it's time to take our boys to buy something pretty for themselves on Canal Street, how about it Castle?"

He laughed and patted Ryan on the shoulder. "How about a nice dress Ryan?"

Ryan shook his head and scrunched up his nose. "No thanks dad, I didn't shave my legs today and they would look horrible in a dress right now."

Esposito turned around and made a face. "I always knew Ryan was dad's favorite, it's not fair I'm telling mom."

Beckett laughed and then saw Booth laughing. "See what I have to put up with around here Agent Booth?"

"Well I've always been told that sometimes the best way to deal with what we do is to inject a bit of humor. Now how about you guys show me this Canal Street?"

Castle grabbed Beckett's arm and tugged her toward her desk. "We'll catch up at the elevator." He handed her a couple of pills and her pastry bag. "I saw you rubbing your neck when you came out of the elevator."

"Thanks Castle, just give me one minute I need to speak to Montgomery real quick then I'll join you guys at the elevator." He nodded and watched her walk to the office.

Montgomery waved her in and smiled. "So detective how is it working out with the agent and the good doctor?"

"Oh they're really great to work with, we're going to Canal Street right now to check out a possible lead. I wanted to tell you when this case is over that I'll need 2 weeks of my vacation if that's okay? And Castle won't be here during that time either so you won't have to worry about him wondering around without me, I'll tell him to stay home."

He nodded. "Sure as soon as the case is over you have 2 weeks, you could probably take 2 months but you have the time coming so when you get to a solve point I'll file the papers for your vacation time. So big vacation plans with someone?"

"Yes and no I'm not telling you. Thank you sir." She turned and left his office.

**Canal Street**

The detectives, Agent Booth and Castle were walking down Canal Street when Beckett pulled on Castle's jacket causing him and the others to stop. "That's the dress, the exact dress. Time for a bit of undercover so Booth, Castle and Espo go over there within hearing distance and I'll take Ryan with me."

Espo looked at her and frowned. "Why Ryan?"

"Because he can pass as my brother and you can't, go over there with Castle because every woman in the city knows who he is and then it won't be undercover." She looked at Booth and grinned. "You reek FBI so you get to stand with them and we'll see if we can get dress info." So the three guys turned their backs to Beckett and Ryan but stood so they could hear. Beckett and Ryan walked over to the woman with the dress on. "Excuse us but my brother and I are shopping for his wife, a special present and that dress is fabulous can I ask where you bought it?"

The woman smiled at them unaware what was going on. "Sure, I mean everyone is on a budget now right? I saw this dress originally at Neiman Marcus and the price was close to my income for two weeks but over there in that building they are a third of the price. I know its knock off but it looks close enough to the real thing."

Kevin smiled. "Thank you so much for the help, my wife is going to be thrilled and I won't be broke. Now exactly which door is it?"

She pointed across the street. "The one with the black NM on the front, you can't miss it."

Beckett shook her hand. "Thank you again." The woman walked off and she started walking with Ryan assuming the guys would catch up. They turned around and the woman looked back not seeing Beckett or Ryan but she did see the guys.

Beckett and Ryan heard the scream from the middle of the road. "You're Richard Castle aren't you?"

He stopped and looked toward Beckett but she rolled her eyes and kept walking. "Yes I am but you see I'm here kind of wanting to keep it on the down low, some research in this area."

She nodded and smiled. "So I could give you my number and maybe we could meet up later?"

Ryan was aware when Beckett heard that because she stopped walking. She heard him laugh and then Ryan saw the look she gave him, he knew Castle better say the right thing. "Thank you but I'm going to have to decline, I'm in a pretty serious relationship right now."

She sighed. "Well I figured as much, the best ones are already taken. So just how serious is this relationship?"

He really just hoped that Beckett would keep walking. "The kind where I hope to be married in the near future."

She nodded and pulled her dress open. "But you can still sign my chest."

"Sorry, I stopped doing that years ago but if you have something to write on I will give you an autograph." So she pulled a notepad out and he signed it, she thanked him for it and he walked off watching as she turned and disappeared.

Booth laughed. "Oh to live your life buddy."

Castle shook his head. "Sometimes my life sucks Booth, when the woman you love gets chased away by fans all the time? Now she won't talk to me for about a week, this shit always happens when we're in a good place."

Esposito looked at Castle. "Hey why don't you go on home and we'll try to soften her up a bit?"

Castle nodded and stopped walking. "Thanks Espo, call me later and let me know how mad she is at me this time?" Espo shook his head and Castle walked off to get a cab so he could go home.

Beckett turned just in time to see him leaving then looked at the guys when they caught up. "Why is he leaving, better offer than running with us?"

Booth smiled at her. "He thinks fan girl back there made you mad, said you wouldn't talk to him for a week now."

She turned and started walking. "Let's hunt down that dress and I'll deal with the pouting diva later tonight."

**TBC**

Sorry yes it's long but I've been gone so I'm making up for lost time. Brace yourselves, next chapter is weird, strange, out there and what they would call "Beckett Flavored" part 2


	5. Beckett Flavored Part 2

**Title: Law and Authors**

_**Summary: **_Working on the case and later dealing with Castle and some hard truths.

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything to do with Castle or I would know when we are getting Caskett again. Although my viewpoint on liking this season and having trust in the writers and show runners is not popular, I remain a Castle fan.

**Chapter Five: "Beckett" Flavored Part 2**

Beckett, Booth, Esposito and Ryan walked to the door that the lady showed them, she looked back one more time to make sure Castle hadn't returned. Ryan looked at his boss. "Want us to handle this and you go deal with your diva?"

She smiled slightly. "No, I have to do my job and we'll talk later. I'm sure his mother will talk to him before I get there anyway." After they had gathered their vests from the cars she looked at Booth's saying FBI, she missed seeing the Writer vest because that made her team complete. She nodded and they walked in and she spoke in her usual tone of authority. "NYPD and FBI, stop what you're doing and put your hands where we can see them. First one to move gets to see how great Agent Booth's aim is."

One of the guys had his hands up but spoke. "We aren't doing anything illegal here, selling knock offs is not illegal if you don't use a label."

Booth nodded. "But killing women, stealing a corpse and putting your dresses on them are crimes."

He spoke again. "No one here did anything like that but we do have a woman missing from our staff, she kept threatening to quit so I assumed she did when she didn't come in."

Ryan pulled a picture out. "Is that the woman?"

"Yes her name is Shayla Gray and she was working while she was going to Hudson University but she swore she could make more money somewhere else. My mother and I own this place and we gave her that dress for her birthday."

Kate looked at the man. "When did you give her the dress?"

"Last Saturday, we never saw her again after that and just assumed she moved on. What happened to her?"

"We don't know yet but do you know anyone that would want to kill her?"

"Oh sure but my mother could tell you more, they talked so much about school and her friends. They talked about everything. Here is my mother's address and phone number."

Esposito walked over to him. "And your name is?"

"I'm Cameron and I own this place with my mother Cecelia, we both really liked Shayla and thought she would be here until she graduated. She started acting strange and her work slacked."

Kate spoke up again. "What exactly did she do?"

"Model and sales, when women see other women wearing our clothes they want to buy them. I can run home and get mother then bring her to talk to you, she doesn't drive and hates cabs."

Kate nodded. "Meet us at the 12th precinct in an hour?"

"We'll be there and I'll dig out Shayla's information so you can call her family. I believe they live in DC except for her uncle that she was close to and he lives in New Jersey."

They were leaving and Kate had an idea, she turned around. "We'll need the uncle's information as well just in case he can tell us something."

"Of course, we'll get that to you when we come to the precinct." They thanked him and left.

On the way back Booth rode with Beckett instead of the guys so he could talk to her. He kind of turned in the seat and smiled. "You probably don't want to talk about it."

"No it's fine, I guess I'm still not over the fan girl thing with him and it drives me crazy."

"He told that woman that he was getting married soon."

Kate's eyes got bigger and she looked at Booth. "He did? Why would he say that?"

He shrugged. "Wishful thinking probably, I mean I would love to marry Bones and I would tomorrow but she is so protective of her heart. She has so much in her past and she just built this wall to protect herself, I'm still trying to figure out how to break down that wall. I believe that I'm in the same boat with Rick, now tell me if I'm overstepping but I see so many of the same things in you that I see with Bones. He's scared to do the wrong thing, it keeps him from trying very hard."

She looked straight in front of her. "I love Castle so much, I'm terrified of ruining what we have."

"Bones told her best friend the same thing, she didn't tell me but her boyfriend said something like that to me. I'm trying to show her that it won't mess us up and I think Rick is trying the same thing with you. I'm not trying to pry, I just hate seeing my new friends so miserable."

She smiled. "Thanks Booth, I'll talk to him tonight." He smiled and turned around in his seat.

_**The Loft**_

Martha walked in and saw the light on in the office, she just had a feeling something had to be wrong for him to be home now. She walked to the door and saw her son sitting in his chair with his feet up, laptop on his lap and not typing anything. "So why aren't you with Katherine?"

He didn't look up, but he did speak. "She has enough help and sometimes I feel like I'm one too many, plus I have a chapter due."

She walked in and sat down on the couch in the office. "Okay Richard now let's try the truth or I'll just call Katherine and ask her."

He put his laptop on his desk then stood up and walked out of the office toward the kitchen, so his mother followed him. "She got upset with me today and sometimes when she gets mad its better if I walk away rather than talk to her. Most of the time talking to her makes it worse, she doesn't like who I am."

Martha walked over and sat at the counter while her son made coffee. "That's absurd Richard, she loves the man you are."

He turned around and shook his head. "Maybe the man but not the celebrity, I know I'm not super famous but sometimes it interferes with a case. Usually she sends me home and won't speak to me for a few days, so today I just left so she wouldn't have to send me home in front of Booth."

"What happened?"

"We went to Canal Street to find the knock off dress that was on the victim, a fan recognized me and offered me her number."

"Well what did you say?"

"Kate wasn't standing right there with me but Booth and Espo were, I told her that I was in a relationship. Basically thanks but no thanks and Kate just turned and walked off after rolling her eyes. That's about the time she gets mad and I get sent home."

"Darling she knows who you are and she loves the man you are, even the celebrity part but she's not drawn to you for that reason. Katherine knows more about you than either one of your ex-wives but yet she's still here, why do you think that is?"

"I don't know mother but I can't keep going back and forth with her, it's driving me crazy."

"Then tell her, man up and tell that girl how serious you are about her."

"It will ruin us mother, she'll never speak to me again."

"A chance you have to take but the two of you cannot keep doing this, you are miserable and I bet she is too."

He nodded and poured coffee. "I will later after she gets done working, I'm going to write now."

"Or stare at the laptop?"

He smiled and walked off. "Or stare at the laptop."

Martha was sitting out in the living room when her phone rang so she went upstairs to answer it. "Hello."

"_Martha it's Kate, is Rick home?"_

"Yes darling, why didn't you call him?"

"_He won't talk to me Martha, I don't know what to do anymore. Did you talk to him about what happened today?"_

"Yes I did Katherine, he said you were mad and instead of you sending him home he just left."

"_I would have talked to him about it but I wouldn't have sent him home, not anymore. I mean I did before but that was before we were well, us. I messed up Martha, I asked Booth and Espo if he left because he got a better offer. I've never been so jealous before, okay well I have but not like this."_

Martha smiled. "What are you and Richard?" "From what I understand that remains undefined."

"_I love him Martha, but we were waiting until after this case to have that talk."_

"Where have I heard that before? That's right, I heard it during the last case and the one before that. Darling you are always going to have cases, right now my son is feeling very low and really not sure where he stands with you. Are you sure you want to wait?"

"_No Martha, no more waiting. I have to talk to someone in just a few minutes then I'm cutting out early, the guys can handle this. Please make sure he doesn't leave."_

"Katherine keep one thing in mind, not only is Richard invested in this relationship but Alexis is also. I don't want my son and granddaughter hurt."

"_I won't hurt them Martha, I love all of you. I understand Alexis wants us together but is there something I should know?"_

"Last week you and Richard thought you were alone after dinner since I had left and Alexis wasn't here. She came in while you and Richard were in the office, she came to the door to ask if you wanted some coffee before you went home. You were on his lap on the office chair and she said things looked pretty heated, she saw her father stand up and carry you to the bedroom so she went to her room. She didn't tell him but she told me and she thinks both of you are lying about how far you've gone. It's not my business but I thought you should know."

Kate smiled at the memory of that night and blushed knowing Alexis had seen them. _"Nothing happened Martha, well nothing that required removing our clothes. I almost told him I was in love with him, but I'm so scared of losing him."_

"Listen kiddo, you better be afraid of losing him if you don't tell him. What is wrong with the two of you? Confess your feelings and give me some grandchildren, I'm not getting any younger Katherine."

Kate laughed. _"Keep him there Martha, I'll be about 2 hours and then we are having a long conversation. So about dinner tonight?"_

"Taken care of darling, I pulled that wonderful looking casserole you made the other day out of the freezer earlier. We have some bread from the bakery that Richard picked up on his way home today. I'll pop that casserole in the oven later."

"_Martha, I do love you so much and I'm so happy to be part of your family."_

"I love you too darling, we all do. Now see that wasn't so hard, tonight you can tell my son how you feel."

"_I will Martha, thank you for the talk."_

"Now what are mother's for Katherine? Soon I should be your mother-in-law and I'm here for you darling."

It took everything Kate had not to cry but she smiled into the phone. _"And I'll be extremely lucky. Bye Martha."_

"Until later darling." When Kate hung up she laughed to herself, now she knew where Castle got never just saying goodbye. Then she remembered the times she said goodbye to Alexis and she answered with tomorrow, later or until later but never goodbye. She vowed that goodbye would be leaving her vocabulary, until later sounded much better.

_**Morgue**_

Brennan connected and called the Jeffersonian, Cam came on the screen. "Dr. Brennan, we received your packages so how are things on your end?"

"Confusing Dr. Saroyan, so who is there close that can talk to me?"

"Well I'll get the others but until then your dad and Parker are here and if he doesn't say hi then he might explode."

She laughed. "Please put them on however it's impossible for Parker to actually explode."

"Sorry Dr. Brennan, I forget how literal you are. I'll go get everyone."

An older man and a little boy appeared at the screen and she smiled. "Hey dad, hi Parker. Are you having fun with your grandpa?"

The older man spoke first. "Hey Tempy, how are things there?"

"Quite confusing dad, thank you for taking Parker at such short notice."

"No problem, I'm going to my office so you can talk to him and I'll see you soon. Love you Tempy."

"I love you too dad." She smiled when he left. "Hey Parker, so fun with grandpa?"

"Hey Bones, you know I'm having a great time with grandpa like I always do. Grandpa took me to your place to get that picture out of your room, he didn't have one and I can't sleep without it beside my bed."

"What picture is that Parker?"

"That one of you and dad that keep beside your bed. Grandpa was surprised to find dad's clothes in your room and on your bed but I told him that was because daddy sleeps in there most of the time now."

She blushed and heard the snickering of the others in the room. "Thanks Parker."

"It's no big deal that you and daddy are sleeping in your room is it?"

"No why?"

"Because mommy didn't seem surprised when I talked to her but Angela yelled, screamed and jumped up and down."

They heard a voice from behind him and then a face. "Stop ratting me out brat." She looked toward the screen. "So Bren, where is your mister hotty FBI?"

"He's with the detectives and their civilian consultant, I wish you wouldn't call him that Angela."

Parker laughed. "You're right, she's jealous." He looked again and motioned toward the back of Bones. "Who is that with you Bones?"

"These are my co-workers, I wanted to introduce them to the entire team at once but Parker I'll tell you so you can go to grandpa while we work. This is the ME Dr. Parish and her intern Miss Alexis."

He waved. "Nice to meet you, later Bones. I love you."

"I love you too Parker and hey no chocolate or soda before bed, you know the rules right?"

He smiled. "Yes momma, got it." Then he left before she could say anything and the group appeared.

Bones smiled. "Guys this is the local ME Dr. Lanie Parish and her intern who is assisting me at the moment Alexis Castle."

Angela smiled. "Castle? As in Rick Castle, mister sex on a book cover?"

Alexis smiled. "I'm sure his partner Detective Beckett would love to hear you say that, talk about jealous."

Angela laughed. "The inspiration for Nikki Heat, I knew they were an item."

Bones broke in. "Can we do some work now?"

Cam laughed. "Sure, nice to meet both of you. The mouth is Angela and she is our artist for facial reconstruction and our IT person. Jack Hodgins is our bugs and dirt guy, and we've called in Daisy Wickes, she is an intern of Dr. Brennan's. I'm Dr. Saroyan and I run things around here."

Angela spoke up. "Great work on those facial markers by the way Bren, I'll have all three done by tomorrow morning. I had no idea you were so good at that."

Bones smiled. "I didn't do those, Alexis did."

Daisy cut in. "What college are you attending in New York, Alexis?"

"Oh I'm not in college, I'm a senior in high school but I help out here in the morgue as credit on Tuesday, Thursday and some Fridays."

Jack cut in. "So I'm going to assume the package assembled for me was done by you Dr. Parish? Very nice work, but I should have some results tomorrow."

Bones turned and looked at Lanie. "You really made his week, he talks to bugs."

Alexis smiled. "You stare at the bones Dr. Brennan, kind of the same thing isn't it?"

She laughed and the ones from the Jeffersonian looked surprised. "I guess you got me there Alexis." She looked back at the screen. "Is there anything you need from us while we're talking?"

Cam shook her head. "I think we're good here, Miss Wickes is working with Dr. Hodgins plus Dr. Sweets stopped in earlier and said that he had talked to Booth today. We'll let you know some results hopefully tomorrow."

Bones nodded. "Okay thanks Dr. Saroyan, you can call us through this number at the morgue." The connection was hung up and Bones smiled at Alexis. "Sorry about that, Angela is a big fan of your dad and very outspoken."

Alexis smiled. "It's okay I'm just always afraid something is going to scare Kate off and they won't get together."

Lanie hugged the girl to her side. "That won't happen, those two are so in love and in denial just like another couple I know."

Bones laughed. "Let's get back to work so we can get out of here soon, I have a dinner date with a very hot FBI agent." They all laughed as they got back to work.

**TBC**

Sorry this update took so long and I've been MIA…. Hard to type with a splint on your wrist that extends to the hand and mine just came off today.


	6. Talk the Talk

**Title: Law and Authors**

_Summary: Questioning at the precinct and a long overdue talk for one or maybe two couples._

_Disclaimer: I don't own them but as far as the show goes…. I'm sticking by them!_

_For Alwaysadele (thank you, your review means more than you know) _

**Chapter Six: Talk the Talk**

Beckett, Booth, Esposito and Ryan were in the break room when LT appeared at the door. "Detective Beckett, there are some people here to see you."

She looked up from her coffee. "Show them to the conference room please and we'll be right there." They walked out to the main area then Beckett looked at the other two. "While we talk to them will you please check with Dr. Parish, Miss Castle and Dr. Brennan, just see if they have anything for us?" They nodded and walked off.

Booth walked in front of her and smiled. "I appreciate you letting me in this conversation with you, I know you're used to doing this thing with one of them."

She shook her head. "I rarely talk to anyone with them, I do this all the time with Castle now. Does Dr. Brennan ever sit in with you?"

"She's my partner." He said like that wasn't even a question.

She nodded. "Exactly, just like Castle is my partner." She smiled. "We'll do fine, I appreciate how great you're being to him. We've worked with FBI before and they want to kick him out first thing."

"Well like we've established, no one gets it when law enforcement partners better with someone that isn't law enforcement. I think we're in the same boat though, they are more than partners to us."

She nodded and sighed. "I hope anyway." She picked up a file and motioned toward the door. "So ready to do this?"

"Right behind you Detective."

They entered the room and she put her hand out to the woman. "Thank you for coming in, I'm Detective Beckett and this is Agent Booth. We just have a few questions about Shayla, I understand she was pretty close to both of you?"

The woman nodded. "She was like a daughter to me for years, she came here on her own but she has an uncle in New Jersey. I never liked him and didn't want him around the store, he gave me the creeps and I wasn't the only one."

Booth cut in. "You said her family lives in D.C.?"

The man nodded and spoke. "Yes she is from there but came here to attend college, she was supposed to live with her uncle and I don't know why she didn't. She stayed with him for a few months but then just moved out. Here is her information, her complete file plus names addresses and phone numbers for some of her friends. We only knew a few of them but the name on top was her roommate, she used to work for us and that's how we met Shayla."

Beckett took the file extended to her. "Thank you so much, we'll contact her family so they can make arrangements."

Cecelia cut in. "We'll be doing that, she's to be buried with our family. Her family won't be interested, she never talked to her parents once she moved here. Just let us know when we can make arrangements and we'll take care of everything." The woman wiped her eyes again and Beckett got the sense that this woman was being very honest and really loved the girl. She thanked them again and called LT to show them out.

Once back out by her desk she looked at Booth, he could tell something was wrong. Then he saw the tear leak out of her eye and run down her face. So he took the folder out of her hand and smiled. "Go on and talk to Rick, I've got my own misunderstandings to clear up over dinner tonight. The guys and I will handle this and we'll see you tomorrow. Come in with your partner and a smile."

She nodded then went to get her bag. "Thanks Booth, I doubt anyone else would be so understanding."

"Well like I said, I have my own conversation tonight and hopefully they both go in the right direction." She smiled at him and then headed for the elevator.

_**Loft**_

Martha was in the kitchen when a text came up on her phone.

**Katherine: **Is Rick still there?

**Martha: **Yes, he is and I haven't heard any typing.

**Katherine: **I'm parking in the garage so can you let me in so I don't have to knock, I want to surprise him?

**Martha: **The door will be open darling.

Kate opened the door quietly and walked in with her duffle bag slung over her shoulder. She saw Martha in the kitchen and the older woman smiled at her and motioned toward the office with her head and then gave her a thumbs up. Kate almost laughed out loud, then Martha pointed to the steps to let her know she was going upstairs. At the office door Kate stopped and looked in at her best friend, he sat there staring at his laptop so she opened the door the rest of the way. "So my partner left without saying anything to me and it kind of pissed me off. I'm wondering why he would leave like that without telling me, along with pissing me off it kind of hurt my feelings."

He looked at her but didn't smile. "Well I didn't want the embarrassment of being sent home in front of Booth."

"I wasn't going to send you home, yes I was put off by what your fan said but really babe it's not your fault and I have to deal with your fame if we are going to be any more than friends."

"Are we more than friends?"

"You shouldn't have to ask but that's my fault." She moved his laptop off of his legs to the desk. "Looks like you're getting tons of work done." Then she moved his feet off of the desk and straddled his lap. "Let me just clear the air about something you seem to be confused about, I love you Rick and I want you to be more than my partner or best friend. I asked you the other night if you knew how I felt about you and you nodded, so I assumed that you knew I was in love with you."

He shook his head. "I know you love me but there is a difference between loving someone and being in love with them."

She leaned in and kissed him, then the tears came. She hated to cry because that she always felt was a sign of weakness but how could this have gone so bad? "I love you Rick Castle and I want everything with you. I want to date you, make love with you, marry you and have babies with you."

He kissed her back and then looked toward the office door. "Mother is here right now."

"She's upstairs but they already think we've slept together. Last week when we were in here kissing and you carried me to the bedroom, Alexis saw us. She was coming to see if we wanted coffee and I guess got here to see you stand up and carry me to the bedroom, so she went upstairs."

He laughed. "That's why the next morning when I came out she asked if you were still sleeping, when I told her you left the night before she looked very confused."

"I'm not leaving tonight and we aren't sleeping very early either. I need to help your mom fix dinner but after dinner we are taking a relaxing bath in your wonderful tub and then we are going to make love in what will soon be our bed. Any objections?"

He shook his head. "None at all but would you like to change before working on dinner?"

She got off of his lap and pulled him out of the chair. "Yes I'm going to change and you can go make some coffee, let your mother know the coast is clear."

He got to the office door then turned around. "Hey Kate?"

She suddenly turned back from the bedroom door. "What is it?"

"I'm in love with you too." He smiled and then left the room without waiting for her to say anything, she already told him how she felt and she knew he wanted to reassure her as well.

_**Loft (late afternoon)**_

Alexis got to the door with Lanie behind her, Lanie stopped Alexis from opening the door. "Are you sure it's okay to invite me for dinner without asking first?"

"Oh please, you're like family so no they won't mind. Besides Kate is probably coming for dinner too, she has been coming every night for months now. Since Tim broke up with her for caring more about what dad thought than what he thought, but anyway right after they started talking again she started coming over all the time. One night I was going to make coffee but when I got to the office dad was carrying her to the bedroom and they were kissing. He swears she left a few minutes later but I think she snuck out so we wouldn't suspect they are sleeping together."

"According to Kate, they aren't. I don't think she would be able to lie to me so well if they were. But she did say when they end up in bed she won't share details, not if but when and she just said that a couple of days ago."

Alexis scrunched up her face. "Ewww no I don't want details; I get enough just being around them. One night she was helping him with dishes and I came downstairs, they were kissing and acting all gross. But anyway if there is no dinner plan than we can make something. Kate has filled our freezer and refrigerator with what she calls make ahead meals, she is an awesome cook." With that settled she opened the door and they walked in. She didn't see anyone so she yelled. "Anyone home?"

They walked in and saw Martha in the kitchen and then heard a squeal coming from the direction of the office/bedroom area. "Richard Castle, stop right now your hands are cold."

Then they heard male laughter. "You weren't complaining about my hands earlier."

Then they heard voices just inside the office door. "Come on babe we need to help with dinner and Alexis will be home soon."

Martha looked at them and whispered. "She came in around 3:00 and didn't want to knock, I assume they had some kind of words or something. He came home around 1 or 1:30, she called saying that he left from where they were working without saying goodbye. I don't know what happened but she came in and I went upstairs, they left and this is how it has been since they returned. I was getting ready to head upstairs but now I'll just get out some wine."

The office door opened and they stepped out holding hands, Kate looked up and her face reddened. Alexis smiled. "Alexis is already home."

Kate's face turned a shade of red they had never seen before. "Yes, I can see that."

_**Hotel Restaurant**_

Booth reached over and took Bones by the hand. "Listen Bones, I don't want to be confused about us anymore. I want us to be more than we are now, what do you want?"

She moved her hand around so she could grasp his hand also. "I want us to define what this is, I mean are we just friends, or are we friends who sleep in the same bed sometimes or are we a couple? If we're a couple, then just sleeping in bed with you isn't going to work much longer."

He smiled. "I knew I couldn't go any further with you until I knew you were mine completely; I can't do any more than sleep beside you until I know we are going somewhere with this."

She nodded. "I know what I want, I love you Booth and I want us to be more than friends."

He smiled and squeezed her hand. "I want the same thing; I love you too. So after the case?"

She saw the server headed over with their food, leaving him speechless was her goal. "No more waiting, I want us to begin tonight."

The server put their food down then after leaving he pulled his hand back and smiled. "Eat up Bones, you are going to need your strength later."

She laughed. "More like you will need yours and I'll demonstrate later what I mean." They both laughed and went on to finish their dinner.

**TBC**

Sorry I went MIA again… LIFE… oh geez how complicated can it be?

So anyway next chapter will start exploring if the new relationships will help, hinder or just not matter in the case.


	7. Moving Forward

**Title: Law and Authors**

_Summary: It's the morning after and we'll see how it goes for a next chapter after that… just not in a writing mood right now._

_Disclaimer: I don't own them but going by 8 x 8, I'm glad I stayed with the show._

A/N: I was ready this morning to either delete all my stories or put them in hiatus because of the guest review I saw when I got up yesterday morning. I don't know about others but I write to get out of my head and just put the bad stuff on the back burner for a while… I can't do that if people use the guest option to be trolls. So with that said I can't block guest reviews anymore but I can delete them and trolls will be deleted. This is the review that was left **(language warning**_): __What a load of shit. Someone should slap you a couple times. Your a fucking moron. _If you are going to leave reviews like that they will be deleted and please use correct grammar because that makes you look like a moron. Now on with the story… if you don't like it, don't read it… problem solved.

**Chapter Seven: Moving Forward**

Kate woke up to the smell of coffee, so she got out of bed and after taking a quick shower she brushed her hair out then got dressed. She walked through the office and saw Martha and Alexis at the counter. Martha got up and she saw her walk toward the kitchen. "I have to run, I wanted to say goodbye to Katherine."

She heard Castle's voice. "Let her sleep mother, you'll see her this evening after work."

Then Kate spoke up. "Or she can see me now." Martha walked over and kissed her on the cheek. "Morning Martha."

"Good morning darling, I hope you slept well?"

"I always do here, that mattress is amazing and the company isn't too bad."

Alexis got up from the counter. "Ewww Kate, TMI." She put her dishes in the kitchen, kissed her dad on the cheek then walked over to Kate. "I have to get to school, so I'll see you for dinner." She kissed Kate and then Martha. "Bye everyone."

Martha went to move to the door. "I must go as well darlings, early meeting with a casting director." Then she was gone.

Kate walked over to the kitchen. "Morning babe, why didn't you wake me up?"

"I wanted to let you sleep a little longer, you looked so peaceful and well it was late when we went to sleep."

She smiled. "I wouldn't mind staying up late like that again tonight." She went and got her coffee then sat at the counter where he put a plate of pancakes. "Thanks babe, these smell so good."

"I'm going to go get dressed so we can leave, or I can go get coffee and meet you there. I don't know how you want to do this now."

"I want to leave here together, go get coffee and go in together, I mean they all know about us Castle. It's not a big secret and hasn't been for some time now." At his look of confusion, she smiled. "They all think we've been sleeping together for a while now, which we have but just sleeping. So this is not going to be big news for anyone."

He nodded. "Okay well let me just get dressed while you eat then we can go."

She ate then loaded the dishwasher, on her way toward the bedroom her phone started ringing. She turned back toward the office where she left her phone the night before. "Beckett."

"_Hey it's Booth, have you left yet?"_

"No, we're just getting ready to leave what's up?"

"_Bones needs you to stop by there on your way in, she has something for you. I'd go but I've already had Lanie's teasing this morning, now it's your turn."_

Kate laughed. "I'm used to it. We'll stop by there and then be on in, anything else?"

"_Esposito has the uncle coming in soon, I think he said maybe 45 minutes but we'll save him for you. Sounds like he's not a model citizen going by what the guys dug up yesterday."_

"Well it looks like a productive day, see you soon." She hung up and then went on the bedroom. "Hey babe, we have to go are you ready?"

He stepped out of the bathroom and smiled. "I'm ready just drop me off at the coffee shop if you need to go on in."

"I have to stop and talk to Tempy so maybe you want to go on up to homicide. I guess Lanie was picking on Booth this morning and she'll do the same to you."

"Nothing I haven't heard before, or last night but I'll get coffee and meet you there."

After dropping Castle off making time for a long kiss goodbye she headed to the ME's office.

_**ME's office**_

Lanie looked up as the door opened and laughed. "Okay girl, spill about last night."

Kate looked over toward Bones. "Good morning Tempy, did you have a good evening?"

"I did thank you, and did you have a good evening?"

Kate laughed at the look on Lanie's face. "I had a wonderful evening."

Lanie cut in. "The two of you are turning my stomach, gee whiz. We're going to give you this information so you can get your sex glow face up to your own floor. I mean it's a morgue in here people."

Kate laughed. "You are the one who told me to have sex with Castle."

Lanie laughed at her friend. "Yes but I didn't tell you to wear that sickening sex glow all day the next day, gee whiz I bet he's worse than you. I mean I had to deal with Booth and his sex glow this morning."

Bones laughed. "Booth did not have a sex glow, but you sure made him have a red face before he left."

Kate picked up the folder that Lanie laid down in front of her. "So what did you turn up for me?"

Bones held out another paper. "A fax from the Jeffersonian came in this morning, they found finger prints in various spots. It's all in the report they sent."

"Well I better get up there and compare this with what they have upstairs."

_**Homicide**_

Kate stepped out of the elevator. "Okay guys here's the info from Dr. Parish, Dr. Brennan and the Jeffersonian. Let's look it over and find something."

She walked over to her desk and sat down then looked up and saw Castle at the murder board. "Hey Rick, do you have something or just deep in thought?"

He turned around and smiled. "Both, if you look real close and I mean real close the material on the bottom bones almost matches Shayla's dress."

Ryan jumped in. "But her friends clearly didn't have anything to do with it."

Booth looked at the picture like Castle had been. "But those dresses are for sale, what if her uncle sent someone in to buy one? Shayla found out something about her uncle and maybe she threatened him."

Esposito laughed. "So he was up to no good but two of those corpses are from DC and only one is from New York like Shayla."

Kate looked up and Castle grinned and at the same time they said. "Or one was from New Jersey and someone was in on this with him."

Booth laughed. "That is weird."

Ryan laughed at that statement. "You get used to it."

Kate handed out papers to the others. "He's going to be here soon, let's get something on him." She stood up. "Castle see you in the break room please?"

They got in the break room and she smiled, then she kissed him. "I'm going to get used to working with you and not wanting to kiss you all the time, it's going to take some time. I just wanted to say I love you, I didn't say that before you got out of the car this morning."

He kissed her again. "I love you too Kate." He took her hand and started out of the break room. "Let's go solve this thing so I can take you to the Hamptons for 2 weeks."

They walked back out and she looked at the guys. "What are you looking at?"

Esposito laughed. "Two people that need to keep it out of work."

Kate sat down and smiled. "Espo you drinkin Lanie's kool aid?"

The elevator opened and a guy stepped out with LT. "Detective Beckett, someone is here to see you?"

"Interrogation A please LT, thanks." He nodded and showed the guy where to go. Kate stood up. "So Castle and Booth, let's go make him squirm. Guys find me something to make him confess, I have a vacation waiting for me."

Booth was walking beside Castle and both of them behind Kate and he whispered. "No bad cop, good cop when we go in there. We're all bad cops, even you Castle go in there and be a bad cop." He smiled at Castle and they walked in determined to make the next few minutes hell for Shayla's uncle. Fingerprints just don't lie, but people do.

**TBC**

More on the case next chapter… I have some research to do before I go into it deeper. Honest reviewers that don't threaten or call me names… Thank You so much!


End file.
